1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus for testing a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit judges pass/fail of the device under test based on whether a prescribed characteristic of the device under test fulfills a certain specification when a prescribed signal is input to the device under test. Therefore, the test apparatus has functions corresponding to test conditions to be applied to the device under test, the type of device under test, and the like. The test apparatus is provided with test circuits for realizing these functions, as shown in Patent Document 1, particularly FIG. 5, for example. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-139551
The test circuits described above each have unique functions. Therefore, when testing a device under test using another function, a test circuit must be added or replaced. If test circuits cannot be added or replaced in the test apparatus, the device under test must be tested using another test apparatus.